


Signs of Love

by latenightlionheart



Series: Snapshots [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Airports, Diners, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, Teasing, werewolf jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightlionheart/pseuds/latenightlionheart
Summary: Justin really loves to tease Heath. But he also just really loves Heath.





	

___

"Hey, Heath?" Justin says, following close behind as they weave their way through crowds of cranky travellers.

"Yeah?" Heath asks, looking over his shoulder at him. 

"Do you have any wolf in you?" He's feigning innocence, but the impish look in his eyes betrays him.

"No?" Heath replies. "Why..."

"W-would you like some?" Justin says, dissolving into laughter.

"Would I like...some...wolf?" It takes a moment but then..."Oh very funny!"

"It is!" Justin says, wheezing and snorting at his own joke. "Arrrooo!"  
  
"Are you drunk?" Heath is laughing now too, at Justin fucking crying laughing at his own dumb joke and because the old lady next to them at baggage claim heard all this and is now giving them The Look.

"I'm just high on life, Heath!" Justin says, wiping a tear from his eye. "Oh, that was good! You should have seen your face!"

"You're high on something all right," Heath says, shaking his head good-naturedly.

Justin shrugs, a little sheepish. "Missed you."

"Yeah, I noticed," Heath says, grabbing Justin's bag for him. "And I missed you too. But let's get outta here before they call security on us."

Justin slaps Heath on the shoulder and grins, eyes sparkling.

"Wouldn't be the first time!"

___

"Sorry there's nothing really else open at this hour," Heath says, fiddling with the paper from his straw.

"What? This is place _amazing_ ," Justin says. "Who knew when they said hole in the wall they meant it literally!"

Heath looks over to where Justin is pointing, and groans. "You're not kidding..."

"Not this time..." Justin says, pushing his menu aside.

Heath is staring at the hole, transfixed. "D'ya think...something _lives_ in it?"

"Like what?" Justin asks, pushing his water glass away now too.

"Like, a mouse or...like, a rat?"

Heath feels something brush past his foot. "Was that you?!"

"Nope, nuh-uh, not me," Justin says, coughing to cover a snort. "Are you gonna order?"

"I don't think...what?!" Heath yelps, jumping out of the booth when something under there brushes past his ankle again. He looks over to Justin to find him with both hands covering his mouth, shaking from holding in his laughter.

"You!"

"I...I couldn't resist!" Justin says, motioning for Heath to come back. "I'm sorry...but not really."

"I'm gonna get you back!" Heath says, sitting back down. "Just you wait!"

Justin laughs and leans over the table. "I thought I was getting _you_ back for choosing this place!"

___

"Hey Heath, isn't this fall weather nice?"

Heath looks down the path they've been walking on, the wind pleasantly crisp as the sunlight glints through what's left of the leaves on the trees.

"Yep," he says, nodding.

"Bet it's even nicer here at night, big moon out that we could howl at..."

"Ya know I'm not a werewolf! If anything I'm a vampire..." Heath says, stopping to lean against a tree.

"Is it because you suck?" Justin says, unable to keep a straight face.

"Is it because I...dammit!"

"Hahaha! Oh, Heath!"

"You never run outta these, do you?" Heath says, shaking his head.

Justin smiles and slings an arm around Heath. "Hey, do you know what happened when the werewolf met the vampire?"

Heath thinks for a moment. "Do I wanna know?"

"They became the best of fiends..." Justin says, biting his lip.

"Best of fiends..."

"Get it?"

"Oh I got it, it's just, _bad_ ," Heath says, shoving Justin away playfully.

Justin gently shoves him back. "It's true, though."

Heath grabs Justin's hand to pull him back to his side and look him in the eyes, his smile soft. "Ain't we lucky."

Justin thinks so too.


End file.
